Memories
by AnimalCops
Summary: The memories and images he wished to halt, to stop, to never remember again; they would never stop coming forth. The visions of what he had gone through will never leave his mind.


_**A/N from A.C.: I've always wanted to write one of these. Since I've made up my own background story for Tseng, I needed a way to remember it. So I wrote it down and was like 'hey, this isn't bad!'. XD Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Um... sad themes. Rape... poor Tsengy-pie.**_

Tseng closed his deep brown eyes, his hands running a two-in-one shampoo-conditioner that smelled of exotic honeyed pears into his hair. He took in a deep breath as he rubbed the sweet smelling goop into his silky hair, the pounding of the shower water massaging his back as he stood facing away from it. He felt his thoughts drift back to memories he had wished he forgot long ago, memories he relives every day though he just wants to find peace.

…...

"_Father... please..._"_The young Wutaiian boy looked up at a much larger version of himself. Everyone always said he was the spitting image of his father. The big brown eyes sparkled with the innocence of an eight year old child, the moon-pale skin flushed with red in embarrassment as he stood before the older man, knowing he was in trouble._

"_You should know better than to speak to your mother the way you had, Tseng-chan._"

"_Father, I never meant to!_"_ The boy cried, his hands balling into little fists at his sides. _"_I didn_'_t_"

_The older man reached forward and took a fist full of the shoulder length black hair in his fist, tugging on it roughly, _"_Listen to me, boy,_"_ He growled, _"_You _never_ speak to a woman that way. Especially not your mother!_"

_Tseng whimpered, his little fingers reaching up to try and pull his father_'_s hand away, _"_Okay! Okay! Just let go!_"

…...

The Turk sighed as he turned the water off on the shower and stepped out of the shower. He took a towel from the rack on the wall beside the shower door and wrapped it around his waist. He took another and dried his hair as best he could with just the towel. He refused to use a hairdryer, not wanting to get split ends. He let out a soft breath and set his hair up in his classic high ponytail.

…...

"_I can give you 200 gil for him._" _The strange man had said._

_Father looked disgusted at that offer, "200?"_

_The trader frowned, "It's all I'll give you. He's not worth any more than that."_

_Tseng blinked up at his father, tugging at his kimono, "Father... What's going on?"_

_"Be quiet, boy, and mind your own business." He glared at the boy and knocked his hand away before looking back at the trader, "Can't you offer a little more? He's a perfectly capable worker."_

_"No. I can't afford to lose gil, Sir. It's 200 or nothing."_

_"Fine," His father huffed. He pushed Tseng forward, closer to the strange man, "Take him. I want my money."_

_The youngster watched as the tall Midgarian started to count out gil and handed a stack of the coins to his father, "Here." He looked down at Tseng and smiled, though the boy couldn't tell the emotion behind it, "Come on, boy."_

…...

Tseng fastened his regulation Turk tie around his neck and tightened it before making sure that the collar of his dress shirt was over the tie fabric. He took his suit jacket off the back of the office chair in his bedroom and slipped it on. Looking in a full length mirror, he checked himself over, being sure that everything was perfect. Turning to leave the room, Tseng grabbed the keys that were on his desk and walked out of the room.

…...

_"Sir... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to!" The twelve year old whimpered, "Please, forgive me!"_

_President ShinRa crossed his arms over his pudgy chest and let out a low 'hmph!', "Right. I'm supposed to trust Wutaiian scum like you?"_

_"Please... Please, I never meant to do it!" _

_He had accidentally tripped while carrying the President's morning coffee and it had spilled all over the man's desk, drenching important files and papers. The boy had his hands pressed together before him as he bowed in apology to the large man. ShinRa frowned and brought his hand down hard on the back of the Wutaiian's head. The boy yelped out and fell to the ground in a heap. _

_He whimpered low in his throat and sniffled, "Sir..."_

_The plump man growled low in his throat, "Go see Veld and tell him what you have done. He'll give you your punishment."_

_Tseng got up from the floor and turned, walking toward the door with his head hung low._

_He barely heard, "I should just kill such a worthless servant..." _

…...

Tseng got into the front seat of the ShinRa company's personal limousine that was parked in the garage of his apartment building and set the key in the ignition. He turned it and looked around before backing out of the spot he was parked in. He drove the limo to Rufus ShinRa's estate, parking in front of the building. He got out of the car and walked to the back, opening the door for the blond President.

"Sir." The Turk nodded when Rufus walked up to him.

"Tseng," Rufus met those deep brown eyes with his cold blue ones, "I want you in my office at 3:30. Understood?"

"As you wish, Sir." Tseng gave another nod and watched as the blond got into the back of the limousine. He shut the door and sighed, walking back to get in the driver's seat.

…...

_It was his sixteenth birthday. Did he get a party? Have friends over? Receive presents? No, not at all. The Wutaiian was down on his knees under President ShinRa's desk, gagging as a cock pressed down his throat. He whimpered around the large man's member and tried to pull away. The President fisted the shoulder length black hair and forced him down. Tears dripped down Tseng's cheeks as he was forced to take in the President's cock._

_"Now that you're of age..." The large man grunted, "I won't feel guilty for doing this to you..."_

…_..._

The limo stopped in its parking spot in the garage of the ShinRa office building. Tseng parked, turned everything off and got out of the car. He then walked to the back and opened the door, "Sir, we're here."

Rufus got out of the limo and nodded, "Thank you, Tseng. I'll be seeing you at my office later?"

The Turk nodded in response, "Yes, Sir."

…...

_When Rufus ShinRa had taken over his father's business after the pudgy man's death, he also received ownership of the Wutaiian Turk. Tseng stood before the twenty year old president at the ripe age of thirty-six, his face void of emotion as he had come accustomed as well as his perfect state of dress. The new President had his arms crossed, his icy blue eyes looking the Turk up and down._

_"You'll do, I suppose."_

_But Rufus never knew. Rufus had no idea what his father had done to the body before him. He had no idea what his father did to damage both the Wutaiian's soul, spirit, and body. But the younger man was worse. So much worse._

_"As you wish, Sir." The Turk said with a nod, "I am here for whatever you need."_

_"I want you in my office at 3:30. Is that understood?"_

_Tseng gave a soft sigh, "Yes, Sir."_

…_..._

"Rufus... I'm here."


End file.
